


Psychic vs Winchesters

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean start a battle with a psychic and find out the hard way that wasn't a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic vs Winchesters

"We know all of this," Dean said impatiently, "why don't you tell us something we don't know?"  
The psychic then looked at Sam and said, "Dean has worn pink, satiny, panties before and he enjoyed them. Since that first time he has worn women underwear 5 times"

She then turned to Dean and said," Sam worked as a stripper for the first three months after he left home to support himself. His best customer was a 6' 7" drag queen that used to get to handsy.

She then turned her back to them and started walking away while the brothers stared at each other.

"This never happened."

"What never happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic (drabble?) I have ever published, so please be nice.
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned the show this would be happening in a episode and I wouldn't have to put on here.


End file.
